¡Esta vez hay que elegir!
by Ame Burst
Summary: Historias PersonajexLector de KHR!. Ustedes pueden elegir con quien quieren su historia
1. Hibari Kyoya

_**Bueno, antes de empezar a escribir, les voy a decir que esto, va a ser un Fic PersonajexLector. O algo así~. Quize empezar con Hibari Kyoya, ¿porque? Porque es mi favorito -w-.**_

_**Voy a hacer con todos los personajes de Katekyo~, si quieren alguno en especial, me lo pueden pedir, así lo hago antes -w-**_

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertences -si no, Kyouya sería un lindo Uke Tsundere w - le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.**_

-Mierda, mierda! -comenzaste a gritar mientras seguías corriendo- El primer día al menos debo llegar temprano! -dijiste mientras seguías maldiciendo en tu interior.-

Luego de correr unos cuantos metros más, lograste llegar a la escuela

-Aquí es...-murmuraste jadeando un poco- C-Creo que llegue a tiempo...

-Muy mal. -dijo una voz masculina- El primer día y ya llegas tarde, herbívora?

-A quién llamas herbívora maldito? -Su comentario te había molestado, no permitirías que te dijeran así- Quién te crees para decirme herbívora a mi?

Aquél chico -el cuál tu creías que te había insultado- era algo bajo de estatura, solo un poco más alto que tu, pelo color negro -podrías decirce que Azabache-, ojos oscuros y una mirada fría. Aquella mirada logro cautivarte

Esa persona comenzo a reírse engreídamente

-Realmente no sabes con quien te metes, cierto? -se acerco más a ti, tomandote del mentón y mirandote a los ojos- Hibari Kyoya, presidente del comité disciplinario. Recuerda eso. -te solto bruscamente, mientras se dirigía hacía adentro de la escuela- Si te veo otro día llegando tarde, te mordere hasta le muerte. -luego de decir eso, entro al edificio, dejandote con la palabra en la boca y algo sonrojada

-Comité disciplinario? Hibari Kyoya? -Habías escuchado algunos rumores alrededor de aquél nombre, pero jamás esperaste encontrarte con el tan nombrado Comité disciplinario el primer día- Ah! -gritaste- Tengo que ir a clases! -comenzaste a correr de nuevo hacía el salón que te había tocado.-

Al entrar a aquél salón muchos de aquellos estudiantes se quedaron observandote, mientras que otros te ignoraban.

_No parece que haya nadie interesante en este salón -_ Pensaste al observarlos a todos, aunque, claro, no podías quedar mal, así que con tu mejor sonrisa te dirijiste hacía la pizarra y escribiste tu nombre.

-Por favor, a partir de ahora, cuiden de mi- dijiste mientras mirabas a todos con una sonrisa e intentando ocultar el aburrimiento de tu rostro-

-Es bonita~ -se escucho por el fondo-

-Jah, solo es otra de esas chicas que se creen importantes.- De acuerdo, eso empezaba a acabar con tu paciencia-

-Es cierto, seguramente mañana, ya conseguira novio y empezara a alardear de ello- Se acabo. Malditos estudiantes que no soportan ver una sonrisa

Pero, a pesar de aver perdido tu -poca- paciencia les seguiste sonríendo y dijiste fríamente

-Lamento desilucionarlos, pero no soy esa clase de chica. Simplemente quería empezar bien en esta escuela, ya que en la anterior, me explusaron por haber empujado a una chica por la ventana - te reíste suavemente, mientras todos te miraban algo asustados- Oh, no hace falta que se asusten, solo hago eso con las personas que acaban con mi paciencia.

De acuerdo, exagerabas un poco, no la tiraste por la ventana, solo la habías arrojado al piso, y fue por error. Pero si por eso, te podían dejar en paz, hubieras seguido mintiendo.

-Se-Señorita, ya puede ir a sentarse -dijo el profesor intentando hacerce el que no tenía miedo, pero fue imposible, ya que se notaba en su voz-

-Claro~-Sonreíste y te sentaste en una silla al fondo-

La hora fue algo lenta y aburrida, aunuque finjias prestar atención en la clase, en realidad, aprovechabas tu posición y mirabas a la ventana, a ver si ocurria algo interesante.

-Ah~ -susurraste- Ahí está aquél chico... Eh... Hibari -te quedaste mirando a la ventana, a ver que era lo que usualmente hacía en las mañanas, aunque, seguramente, nada interesante, ya que pertenecía al Comité.

Seguías observandolo, hasta que casualmente miró hacía donde tu estabas y sonrío algo... ¿Amable?. Comenzaste a girar tu cabeza hacía ambos costados intentando quitarte aquél sonrojo que hizo que se colorearan tus mejillas.

-¿Amable? ¿Justamente esa persona? -querías reírte de solo pensar en eso- Quizás tan solo ví mal... -Aunque decías eso, realmente querías que aquello que viste, fuera real y no solo una pequeña ilusión tuya- ...Solo olvídalo... -te levantaste finjiendo estar enferma y saliste del aula- Realmente fue aburrida esa clase~

Mientras caminabas por los pasillos, intentando reconocer algunos lugares de la escuela, te encontraste con un pequeño animal. Un pajaro, amarillo, pequeño y muy tierno. Miraste para todos lados para ver si alguien estaba cerca, y al comprobar que nadie se encontraba en los alrededores fuiste a ver a aquél animalito.

-Es... lindo...-acariciaste la cabezita del pequeño animal-

-_Hibari, Hibari _-Dijo canturreando aquél animalito.

-Uh? Hibari? -el animalito salió volando-

-_Midori Tanamiku, Namimori NO~_- El animal comenzó a cantar el himno de la escuela, y, tu, al querer saber más acerca de aquél lindo pajaro, lo seguiste. Claro, saltando por la ventana-

-Auch -murmuraste cuando tus pies tocaron el suelo- No pensé que era tan alto.- A pesar de que te dolía la pierna, seguiste al animalito, hasta que el pequeño freno y se poso en el hombro de alguien- Hn?

-Vaya- dijo una voz conocida- Jamás pensé que mi pequeño Hibird me traería a alguien interesante.

-¿Hibird? -comenzaste a reír a notar el nombre del pobre animal- Al menos pudiste haberte esforzado más con el nombre.-miraste al azabache, mientras te ponías un poco más seria- Es obvio que el animal no vino solo hacía mi.

-No lo niego-dijo el mayor mientras comenzaba a reír- Al menso te diste cuenta de eso, herbívora.

De nuevo esa palabra que tanto te molestaba.

-¿Qué hacías paseando en los pasillos en horarios de clase? -dijo serio, aunque con un poco de curiosidad.

-No debería hacerte la misma pregunta? -murmuraste algo enojada. ¿Quién se creía para hacerte preguntas?

-No, no puedes hacerme esa pregunta. Solo el Comité disciplinario de Namimori tiene permiso para pasear por los pasillos en horarios de clase.-En ese momento tu cara debió dar bastante risa. Era una mezcla entre desconcierto y enojo.- De todas formas... Eres interesante -sonrío mientras se acercaba a ti y te tomaba del mentón-

-I-Interesante? -le dijste mientras intentabas ocultar tu sonrojo-

-Si, e investigado algo sobre ti, y me resultas muy interesante-dijo mientras sonreía seductoramente-

_Mierda- _Gritaste para tus adentros

Lentamente se acerco a tus labios dandote un beso, aprovechando de que apenas empezabas a entender la situación

Lo separaste un poco, mientras te encontrabas totalmente sonrojada y mirabas para otro lado

-E-Eso que... qué quiere decir?

El mayor piensa unos segundos y luego la mira

-Qué me gustas y ahora eres de mi propiedad.

A pesar de no saber si era cierto, o quizás una broma, decidiste arriesgarte, ¿Qué más podías perder ya?.

Le diste un tímido beso que fue correspondido por el mayor y le dijiste

-También eres... Interesante.

_**Ah, lo sé, muy corto, quizás algunas -muchas- Faltas de ortografía y etc~.**_

_**No soy buena escribiendo. Pero espero que a alguien le guste ;w;. Dején review que el resto de mis personalidades se alimentan de eso (?)**_

_**Si quieren tirar tomatazos, tierra, algo que me dañe significativamente, abajo hay un botoncito azul que les va a ayudar ;w;**_


	2. Xanxus

_**Bueno~. Me encanto ver que tuve reviews! owo!. Mis personalidades lograron alimentarse y logro salir mi inspiración(?. Bueno, parte de ella -w-U**_

_**Voy a empezar a subir las historias que me pidieron~.**_

_**Respuestas:**_

**Ri-chan:**

_Este fic esta hecho para ti~. Es de Xanxus -w-._

_Y ah, concuerdo en que esta corto, es que mi pequeña cabeza no da para tanto -w-U_

**temainalumi-chan:**

_El de Gokudera va a ser el siguiente~_

**artemisa93:**

_Claro! owo!. Te voy a hacer uno de Byakuran, te parece? Si queres el de Dino después me lo podes pedir de nuevo~_

**Nate-awesome-kirkland:**

_Asdsasdsa (?. Gracias =w=. _

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece -si no Hibari sería un lindo Uke Tsundere =w= - Le pertenece a Amano Akira-sensei~**_

_**Bueno, y con esto, empezamos owo.**_

-¿Eh?-gritaste algo sorprendida- ¿Ya no soy más tan solo un soldado?

-Si, como escuchaste, ahora deberas ir a hablar con el Jefe y el te dira cuál es tu nuevo puesto.

Seguiste mirando unos minutos a tu superior aún sin poderlo creer

-Tienes que ir, deja de perder el tiempo-comenzo a empujarte hacía una puerta-

-¡P-Pero! ¡Me matarán!

-¡No lo harán, solo ve! -logro sacarte hacía afuera y cerro la puerta para que no vuelvas a entrar-

Hiciste un puchero apenas notable y decidiste ir al despacho del Jefe.

Si, AQUÉL Jefe, ese que si hacías algo mal, te arrojaba una botella de Vino a la cabeza, al cuál te viste obligada a seguir por varias razones, y una de ellas, es que aquél tipo _malo_, te encantaba, no podías evitarlo. Pero claro, el jamás debía enterarse de eso, si lo hacía, corría peligro tu puesto en aquél lugar.

Soltaste un largo suspiro al darte cuenta de eso.

Finalmente llegaste a los salones principales de Varia. Pensaste dos veces antes de pasar por ahí.

- Este lugar es peligroso... Debería...?- Susurraste conrtando la frase y golpeandote un poco la mejilla.- El Jefe me llamo, tengo que ir.- Comenzaste a caminar por ese pasillo, intentando calmarte a ti misma.

...

Cuando llegaste a su despacho, golpeaste la puerta suavemente.

-Xanxus-sama, ¿puedo pasar? -preguntaste timidamente

-Hazlo -dijo a travez de la puerta.

Abriste la puerta, y te sorprendiste un poco ante lo que se encontraba frente a ti. Hacía tiempo que no lo veías... Lo disimulaste como pudiste y le preguntaste.

-Hoy... Me mandaron aquí diciendome que usted me iba a cambiar de puesto, que iba a dejar de ser un simple soldado. ¿Es cierto eso?

No respondió y se sirvió una copa de vino.

_Tengo que alejar esa botella de el_- pensaste mientras comenzabas a jugar con tus dedos

Cuando te diste cuenta de que realmente, no parecía querer arrojarte una botella, comenzaste a tranquilizarte.

-Disculpe que vuelva a preguntar, pero... -algo rozo tu rostro. Cuando giraste para atrás, te diste cuenta que era una lapicera- ...S-Siento molestarlo, vendré en otro momento -comenzaste a caminar hacía la salida, pero algo te prohibio continuar. Si, Xaxus te había agarrado el brazo- X-Xanxus-sama? -miraste hacía donde estaba su rostro y notaste que estaba bastante cerca del tuyo. Sonrojada y algo nerviosa te alejaste de el.

Xanxus te miró, estaba bastante desconcertado, quizás más que tu.

-Si, ahora dejaras de ser un soldado.

Sonreíste de repente ante la idea de dejar de pelear.

-E-Eso es cierto?

-Si.-se queda mirando hacía afuera- Fuiste asendida.

-Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias.-susurraste.-... Esto... Puedo preguntar a que puesto eh sido asendida?

-...Mañana lo sabras.

Sentías mucha curiosidad por saber a que puesto habías sido asendida. Pero mejor no tentar a tu suerte.

-De acuerdo... Esto... Me retiro. -te dirigiste hacía la salida.-

-No lo harás.-coloco su mano sobre la puerta, evitando que la abrieras.

-E-Eh... P-Pero...

-Cállate.

-P-Pero...! -para silenciarte posiciona sus labios sobre los tuyos, haciendo que te sonrojes y lo empujes bruscamente- Q-Qué...Qué fue eso?

Xaxus solto un largo suspiro y luego te miró.

-Qué te parece a ti?

-Una... broma?- Cuando el dijsite eso, su cara se torno más seria de lo usual, haciendote dudar de que si en verdad era una broma.

-No es una broma. -te vuelve a besar, haciendote sonrojar nuevamente, pero , esta vez correspondes al beso-

-Eso quiere decir que usted...

-Si esperas que lo diga estás muy equivocada.

Sueltas un largo suspiro y luego te ríes.

-Entonces es lo que yo pienso...?

-Si. Es lo que tu piensas.

_Mierda_ Estabas completamente roja luego de esa "confesión".

-Y-Yo no necesito decir lo que yo siento... Cierto?

Xanxus te besa para callarte.

-No es necesario, idiota.

_**Ñacañacañacañaca. Me quedo corto y feo ;A;. Si no te gusta, después te puedo hacer otro~. Es que Xanxus, tiene una personalidad difícil y es aún más difícil pensar como se declararía a alguien ~ . Si no te conforma avísame -w-**_


	3. Gokudera Hayato

_**Genial! owo!. Ahora estoy cada día más contenta por el simple echo de que dejen reviews =w=  
Vicky-chan owo:  
**__Sip, yo sé =/=. Después creo que te voy a hacer uno con Bel~__**  
artemisa93:**_

_Ajá, después te hago el de Dino -w-. Después de este~_

_**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:**_

_Lo creas o no, ya lo tengo medio escrito -w-. Amo a Takeshi también *O*. Luego lo voy a subir~_

_**temainalumi-chan:**_

_Sip, este es el de Gokudera -w-. Y, para la próxima hago de Mukuro-sama! owo! -Vive en una piña debajo del mar, es Mukuro~ (?)-__**  
Ri-chan: **_

_Yay!. Yo también le habría pegado, pero bueno, es Xanxus... xD_

_**Nate-awesome-kirkland**_

_Ajá~ Después hago uno de TYL!Lambo -w-_

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, si no a Akira Amano-sensei~**_

_**Y bueno, ahora empezamos! owo/**_

-¿Porque debo ir a ver a esa familia? Son tan solo unos niños- comenzaste a quejarte. Bueno, aunque dijeras que ellos eran solo unos niños, sabías que tu tenías casi la misma edad que ellos, pero según tu, "_Viviste más cosas_", por eso, los seguirias tratando como niños.

...

Cuando buscabas la casa del Décimo, te diste cuenta que una de las personas estaba dirigiendose hacía donde supuestamente se hallaba la casa. Te diste la vuelta y le preguntaste.

-¿Amigo o Enemigo?

Aquél muchacho, debía tener alrededor de tu edad, pelo plateado y un color de ojos exepcional... Eran un color verde esmeralda...

Te miró, algo desafiante, lo cual hizo darte cuenta de que el estaba listo para pelear.

-¿Vienes a atacar al Juudaime?- dijo con un tono que hizo que te molestaras.

-¿Juudaime? ... ¿Te refieres a Sawada Tsunayoshi? -comenzaste a reírte al haber notado el terrible error que estaba cometiendo ese chico.- No, no vengo a atacarlo, vengo a visitarlo, de parte de una de las familias.

-¿Familias? Qué... ¿eres de la Mafia?- te dijo mientras comenzaba a relajarse un poco.

-Algo así. ¿Y tu, quién eres?-le dijiste señalando el anillo en su mano-

-Gokudera Hayato, la mano derecha del Juudaime.

_Otro niño vongola_ -Pensaste- _Aunque... Ahora que lo veo... Es bastante guapo_

-Mano derecha, eh~?-murmuraste- Entonces sabes donde vive, cierto?

Se sorprendio un poco por aquella pregunta

-Claro que lo se.-luego añadió- Acaso tu no sabes donde vive?

Comenzaste a reír.

-Si te lo pregunto es imposible que lo sepa.-luego agregaste- Mis jefes no me dieron muchos detalles.

El chico suspira y luego te dice

-Yo me dirijo hacía su casa, si quieres te puedo llevar.

-¿Enserio? -le sonreíste levemente sonrojada- Gracias~

-No me lo agradezcas, solo te llevo porque voy-inmediatamente le cortaste la frase dandole un beso en cada mejilla-

-¡Gracias! - Claro, el chico se sonrojo por esa acción, lo cuál hizo que comenzaras a reírte- Soy italiana, y es una costumbre allí hacer esas cosas.

-Y-Ya lo sé. También soy italiano. -susurró aún algo sonrojado-

Esa última frase te hizo dudar un poco. Si el era italiano... ¿porque se sonrojo por algo tan normal como eso?

...

Ya en la casa del Décimo, hablaste con el y algunos de sus guardianes. Te agradaron, eran amigables y buenos chicos.

Aunque todos sus guardanes te calleron bien, no podías apartar la vista del guardián de la tormenta. Aún no entendías el porque, si era igual a los demás...

...

Luego de un tiempo, decidiste quedarte junto a ellos. Le dijiste a tu jefe que tan solo era para averiguar más de ellos, pero sabías perfectamente que era una mentira. Te habías enamorado de Gokudera. Si, de él... Aún no lo podías creer, cuando había pasado eso?

A pesar de que le decías cosas como "_Eres genial_" o "_Me encantaría tener un novio así_", el seguía sin darse cuenta. ¿Porque era tan idiota?. Ya habías logrado conseguir la confianza suficiente como para llamarlo Hayato... Así que no querías acabar con esa pequeña amistad que habías forjado. Pero... Era mejor eso a seguir sufriendo.

-Hayato...-lo llamaste tímidamente- Tengo que decirte algo... importante.

-¿Hn?- el se giro y se coloco enfrente tuyo- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Y-Yo...-en vez de decir algo, le diste un beso, lo suficientemente largo como para que el entendiera la situación- M-Me gustas...

El se quedo callado, mirandote fijamente

-¿Eso es... cierto?- se tapo el rostro con una de sus manos y algo sonrojado murmuro- A-A mi... también me gustas...

-¿Eh?- sin darte tiempo a entender la situación, el te beso tiernamente.-

-Aunque seas algo extraña... Me gustas... T-Te quiero...- Aún completamente sonrojada comenzaste a reír- ¿D-De que te ríes?  
-Yo también te quiero.-lo besaste de nuevo y luego sonreíste- Desde hace mucho~

_**Este quedo feo, no?**_

_**Este si me quedo feo ;A;. Esta semana estuve con poca inspiración uwu.**_

_**Te gusto? No te gusto? Avísame! D:**_

_**Cuaqluier cosa hago otro -w-U**_

_**Y saludos! owo/. El que sigue es el de Dino -w-. **_


	4. Cavallone Dino

_**Yo se que el de Gokudera quedo feo , no lo nieguen uwu (?)**_

_**Ah, y perdón por demorarme TANTO en hacer este. Es que estuve haciendo otras cosas y se me juntaron los examenes y ¡AH! Que enojo ¬3¬. Pero lo hice owo/. Además de que el miércoles fue mi cumple y menos tiempo tuve -w-U**_

_**Respuestas owo!:**_

_****_**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:**_**  
Asasa, si, esperalo! Ya va a venir -w-  
**_**KuroShiroNeko-chan:**_**  
Lo sé, todas las cosas que tengan algo que ver con Hibari me salen bien -w-U. Y si~ Voy a hacer uno de Bel o Fran~**_

**temainalumi-chan :**

_**Sip~ La piña-sama se merece un Oneshot de estos (?)  
**_**artemisa93:**_**  
Asasa, acá el de Dino~ El de Byakuran lo subo en un segundo w. Ya lo tengo hecho~  
**_**Denise-Orihara:**_**  
xD. No digas eso (?. Asasa, Hibird es Kawai w**_

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenece a Amano Akira~

-Estoy... perdida.-Luego de decir eso soltaste un largo suspiro.

Habías echo un pequeñ viaje a Italia, sola, ya que tus amigos estaban ocupados. A pesar de que sabías italiano, te era difícil comunicarte.

Te sentaste en el suelo y decidiste rendirte.¿Qué más podías hacer?  
-Scusa... -Dijo alguien, claro, en italiano. Elevaste tu mirada y conseguiste verlo. Era joven, tendría alrededor de 17 años y cabello dorado, parecía ser amable.

-Hablas... español? - Preguntaste haciendo un último esfuerzo, aún sabiendo que era prácticamente imposible.

El se rió un poco y con una sonrisa te respondió

-Extranjera? -Te sorprendiste un poco al notar que sabía español.

-S-Si... Y perdida.-El te ofreció su mano, la cuál tu tomaste ligeramente sonrojada y murmuraste- Gracias.

-No es nada, siempre hay que ayudar a los extranjeros -te miró un poc y sonrió- Más si están perdidos.- Una de las personas que se encontraba con el murmuro algo que no llegaste a oír, pero hzo que el mayor se sonrojara- ¡R-Romario! N-No digas esas cosas.- Te reíste un poco y luego le sonreíste.

-¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?

-Ah, claro. Me llamo Dino. Cavallone Dino

-Es un lindo nombre.

-Gracias.- se rasco la mejilla mientras sonreía con un ligero sonrojo-

Esperaste unos segundos y luego le preguntaste

-Entonces, Dino... ¿Porque me ayudas? B-Bueno, no creo que ser extranjera sea una razón suficiente y...- Él te coloco un dedo en los labios y sonrió. Luego les hizo una seña a las personas que venían con el y ellas se alejaron un poco, pero no se fueron.

Él se sentó en un banco y rió un poco.

-Simplemente porque... Pareces buena persona, además eres agradable~

Levemente sonrojada comenzaste a jugar con tus dedos

-Gracias, creo que necesitaba ayuda- Te revolvió el cabello sonriendo.-

-Siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar a una bella dama.-Te sonrojaste y le mostraste una gran sonrisa-

-Esto... ¿M-Me llevarías a recorrer un poco?  
-Claro! - él te tomó de la mano- Vamos~.- Comenzaron a caminar en silencio.-

Luego de un rato caminando, el te miró con una tierna sonrisa y te dijo

-Quiero mostrarte un lugar especial para mi.- Te sonrojaste y asentiste lentamente con la cabeza, dandole a entender que si irías con él.

Para romper aquél silencio, que tanto te comenzaba a molestar, le hiciste una pregunta.

-¿Tu vives aquí? Me refiero a Italia.  
-Si, yo vivo aquí, pero debo admitir que casi siempre estoy de viaje -se rió un poco- Me gustan bastante el resto de los países, más que nada Japón, tengo unos amigos allí.

-¿Enserio? Waa~ Debe ser genial el poder viajar a aquellos lugares. Yo solo vine a Italia por un viaje de estudios.- te reíste, algo triste- No creo que pueda volver aquí... -Su cara te sorprendió, notaste que el estaba triste- ¿Q-Qué te ocurre? - El te abrazo sin previó aviso, lo cuál hizo que te sonrojaras y lo separaras-

-Perdón... -suspiro y luego sonrió con un atisbo de tristeza- No, no me hagas caso. De todas formas, vamos.

Asentiste aún sin entender del todo la situación... Pero a pesar de eso, decidiste frenarlo abrazandolo por detrás y susurrarle un ´_Te quiero_´, lo cuál hizo que el se quedara quieto unos segundos y luego se diera vuelta para corresponder tu abrazo

-Lo que dices... Es cierto? -volviste a asentir con la cabeza, ya que tus palabras no lograban salir por la vergüenza. El se rió un poco y te acarició la cabeza, aún sin mirarte -Creo que yo... también te quiero.- Te obligo a mirarlo tomandote del mentón y te dió un tierno beso, el cuál correspondiste-

- T-Te quiero...-susurraste por lo bajo-

-Yo también.-Te dijo él al oído antes de volver a abrazarte.-

_**Y fin! owo!. Agh! Lo sé, es corto~. Pero mi lindo Etamot -mi parte imaginativa- No estaba para mucho estos días uwu. Si quieren decirle algo a alguien diganselo a el . (?)  
Ah, y bueno, como siempre, cualquier tomatazo, piedrazo u otra cosa que quieran tirarme ahí abajo está ese botoncito azul de siempre -w-U**_

_**Nos vemos en unos segundos con el One-Shot de Byakuran w**_


	5. Byakuran

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenece a Amano Akira**_

_**Nota especial: Hibari te amo ~~ (?**_

Como otras tantas veces, te encontrabas corriendo en busca de Shoichi,ya que Byakuran-sama, seguramente lo estaría buscando. Al no hallarlo en ninguna parte decidiste ir en su lugar.

Cuando llegaste a la entrada, golpeaste la puerta suavemente, esperando respuesta.

-Puedes pasar~ -dijo una melodiosa voz. Tímidamente entraste a aquella gran habitación.

-Byakuran-sama, yo- intentaste disculparte pero el te corto con una suave risa-

-Hoy es el día libre de Sho-chan.-luego de decir eso, comenzó a reírse, consiguiendo que te sonrojaras ligeramente y rieras con el.

-Pido que me disculpe, no lo sabía...- El te sonrió tiernamente y acarició tu cabeza.

-Esta bien, pequeña- Aún eres nueva, no es necesario que sepas todo.

A pesar de que dijo esas cosas, se notaba que estaba algo distraído, y esto logro preocuparte, aunque claro, no se lo podías preguntar. Así que decidiste preguntarle otra cosa.

-Byakuran-sama... ¿Desea que le traiga malvaviscos? -te miro unos segundos y luego se echo a reír- ¿Q-Qué?

-No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo. Y...-antes de continuar, pensó unos segundos lo que iba a decir-... me encantarían algunos malvaviscos.

-Ahora mismo se los traigo.-le sonreíste y notaste un leve sonrojo acompañado con una sonrisa por parte de el-

-Te espero~ -dijo antes de que te fueras por la puerta.

_Realmente es lindo_ Pensaste inmediatamente luego de salir de allí.

Aunque claramente sabías la diferencia entre un jefe y su ayudante, no pudiste evitar el enamorarte de el. Su voz, su risa, incuso su color de cabello, amabas todo de el.

Pero... era muy improbable que se fijara siquiera un poco en ti. De todas maneras, eras feliz con solo verlo.

Te dirigiste al comedor y sacaste una de las tantas bolsas repletas de malvaviscos para Byakuran. Aún te costaba creer que pudiera devorar tantas bolsas en un día. Reíste ligeramente sonrojada al recordarlo con sus malvaviscos.

-No tengo que demorarme tanto.- te regañaste a ti misma.

Comenzaste a caminar de nuevo hacía la oficina de el, pero, cuando estabas llegando, te lo encontraste en el pasillo-

-B-Byakuran-sama... ¿Qué hace aquí? -te acercaste a el y le diste la bolsa de malvaviscos-

Rió un poco y saco un malvavisco.

-¿Quieres probar uno? -Asentiste con la cabeza, levemente sonrojada, lo cuál hizo que el sonriera- Di Ah~

-A-Ahn~ -Te sonrojaste un poco más y separaste un poco tus labios-

El, en vez de colocarte un malvavisco, posó sus labios sobre los tuyos dándote un tierno beso, el cual correspondiste.

-A... A mi me gustas- murmuro cuando se separaron, algo sonrojado y agachando un poco la mirada.

-¿Eh?- Aún no entendías del todo la situación, pero cuando lograste entender que el te había besado y más aún, te había dicho que le gustabas, te sonrojaste y te alejaste un poco- ¿Q-Qué es lo que dijo?

-Qué a mi me gustas y... Qué te quiero. -luego de decir eso, comió un puñado de malvaviscos-

Algo sonrojada, suspiraste y te preparaste para lo que ibas a decir.

-A...A mi también me gustas... Desde hace mucho-te sonrojaste y no pudiste mantener la mirada hacía el-

El sonrío, te levanto el mentón y te beso nuevamente

_**Asasasa, si corto -w-U. Mi amar a Byakuran~ Pero es horrible no poder pensar en nada más que en Yaoi ._. -si, odienme, pero es cierto- . Tuve que hacer esfuerzo para no escribir yaoi o lemmon 8D. Pero lo logré! owo! Le gane a mi cabeza! (?)**_


	6. Belphegor

_**Bien, gracias a los que todavía sigue leyendo -w-U. No, de verdad gracias~**_

_**Respuestas:**_

_**ximena:**_

_Ok... Son muchos D: (?) Bien, supongo que algo voy a hacer, no te preocupes, y gracias owo/_

_**artemisa93:**_

_Alaude? Si, claro w. Asasa, es genial -w-_

_**Ri-chan:**_

_Poder, puedo -w-U. Solo que no tengo bien su personalidad, así que capáz que sale muy OOC -w-UU_

_**pinkus-pion:**_

_Gracias -w-_

_**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:**_

_Asasa, cuando decis a los Arcobaleno o Varia, a que te referís? D: . Ah, y gracias -w-_

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, el pertenece a Akira Amano. (Cuantas veces lo voy a tener que hacer? D:)**_

_**Capitulo para: Vicky-chan owo.**_

_**Asasa, amiga, te lo merecías (?. Esperaste mucho -w-U**_

Aquél muchacho que llamó tu atención, te sonrió. Aún sin saber el porque, te sonrojaste y murmuraste:-Idiota...-Claro, sin esperar que el lo escuchara.

-¿Qué son esas palabras princesa? ¿Acaso con esos labios dijiste algo indevido?- Si, aquellas palabras hicieron que te sonrojaras aún más. _¡¿Princesa? Quién sigue diciendo eso ahora?. _Soltaste un bufido, no te gustaban los alagos- ¿Acaso la princesa es algo maleducada? Ushishishi~ -Su risa era algo... exentrica.

-Mira, solo te diré una cosa: No me digas princesa.-Te diste la vuelta y caminaste en dirección contraria a el. Inesperadamente te siguió.

-Porque no puedo decirlo? - Alcanzaste a ver que de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba un... cuchillo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? ¿Acaso eres una especie de maniático? ¿Sádico?

Él río ante tus palabras:- Podría decirce que si~ -rozo tu mejilla con el cuchillo, llegando a cortarla.

-Q-Qué...- Lamió tu mejilla, limpiando la sangre que salía de ella.

A pesar de que él te había cortado, el contacto con su lengua y tu piel había hecho que cerraras tus ojos, sumamente sonrojada- No lo hagas...

-¿Porque~? Ushishi~ -Dijo en tono jugueton, mostrando una sádica sonrisa.

-S-Solo no... quiero que lo hagas...-Intentaste no seguir su juego (cosa que fue imposible).

-Lo lamento, princesa~. No te haré caso~ -te beso el cuello, dejandote una marca y luego te suelta- Pero no me gustaría obligarte~

Suspiraste bastante aliviada.

-G-Gracias...-Él asintio con la cabeza y se dió la vuelta-

-No deberías dejar que te hagan cosas como las que yo hice~- Miraste hacía el piso, aunque no quisieras admitirlo, tenía razón

-Yo no... no dejare que lo hagan...

-Me parece bien~ -rió un poco más y acarició tu cabeza- Realmente pareces de la realeza~  
Suspiraste una vez más

-Pues no lo soy, así que ya deja de decirlo -lo miraste, y viste que el, se encontraba algo más serio que hace un momento- ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Rasiel. -En tu rostro se mostraba la duda acerca de ese nombre.

-¿Rasiel? -le preguntaste

-Mi hermano.-suspiro una vez más, siendo interrumpido por otra exentrica risa-

-Ushesheshe~

Ambos hermanos iban a acabar con tu paciencia.

-Vete -Dijo el menor, su semblante solo mostraba el odio que sentía-

-Y si no quiero? -El hermano mayor apoyo su brazo en tu cabeza- Y quién es ella?

-No te incumbe, solo vete, no quieras empezar una pelea que no podrás terminar.

El mayor le sonrió: -Realmente crees que no la podre terminar? Pequeño hermano idiota.

Bel se enojo, mucho más que antes, pero solo sonrió, sin mostrar su enojo

-Realmente sabes que no seras el Rey, no~? Ushishishi~

Te encontrabas entre medio de ambos.

-¿Podrían irse los dos? -Ambos te miraron un segundo y luego se riéron-

-No~-Dijo Rasiel- Quién eres?

Bel, sin darte tiempo a responder, te alejo de él  
-Ya te dije que no te incumbe, Rasiel - Bel tomo tu mano- ¿Verdad, _principessa_? Te sonrojaste un poco más y no dijiste nada.

-Ushesheshe~ Eres tan idiotamente menor -Se dió la vuelta, aún riendose un poco- De todas formas, morirás~ -camino hasa perderse de tu vista-

Bel miró hacía el suelo:-Idiota.

-Ese era... tu hermano?  
-No lo considero como tal, pero si, lo era.

Te quedaste callada, la situación era algo incomoda.

Él lo noto, por lo cual, te miró (O eso parecía, no se podía saber a travez de su flequillo).

-Seras mi... Princesa?  
Q-Qué...?  
Volvío a insistir:-Lo serás?

-N-No lo sé...

Él te volvió a besar y luego te susurro:- Mi piace princess~*  
-C-Cállate... Principe idiota.

_**Asasa, si! owo! (?) Bueno, quedo más o menos -w-U**_

_**Ah, "Mi piace princess" quiere decir: Me gustas princesa~ / Me gusta la princesa~**_

_**Bien, eh... Si, lo sé, feo, pero hago lo que puedo uwu. Yo sé que a nadie le gusta (?). Pero Etamot murió ;A;. Bueno, no, solo intenta dominar el mundo junto a los elefantes rosados voladores (?), así, que como podrán ver, mi inspiración muere uwu.**_

_**Ah, y bueno, gracias a los/las personas que todavía siguen leyendo esta cosa que intenta ser un fic -w-. Los quiero w**_

_**Ah, y recuerden que yo, al ser pequeña (Si, soy pequeña D:) Aveces se me junta cosas como la escuela y pruebas y asasa, un lío. Así que si me tardo mucho, sepan que lo voy a publicar, cueste lo que cueste ówo**_

_**Ah, una cosa más, si alguna vez me olvide de responde algún comentario, no se preocupen, que el fic va a estar igual -w-U.**_


End file.
